Le Miracle Japonais
by Aigie-san
Summary: Les booms économiques et Japon ; une vaste histoire d'amour.


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Le Miracle Japonais**

(ou l'enfer sur Terre)

Japon était un être calme.

-IL ÉTAIT UN PETIT NAVIRREEEEE !

Mesuré.

-JE SUIS LE ROI DU MONDE !

Fier de ses traditions.

-J'emmerde les fleurs. J'emmerde les temples. Et j'emmerde les samouraïs !

Respectueux de son prochain.

-VOUS ÊTES TOUS DE _GROS_ CONS !

Poli en toute circonstance.

-FUCK THE WORLD !

Sauf en cas de boom économique.

[... ... ...]

L'économie n'avait notablement redémarré qu'en 1952.

Mais tout commença au début des années 60.

Amérique avait été l'ennemi de Japon, mais, il avait finalement décidé de l'aider, et le pays s'en sortait à présent plutôt bien. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de Japon ; ils avaient des personnalités très différentes. On le lui disait souvent ; il était bruyant, mangeait salement, était plutôt impoli, et ne faisait pratiquement jamais le ménage ; tout le contraire, en somme, du petit japonais. Leurs cultures, aussi, s'opposaient. Le seul point sur lequel ils se rejoignaient était leur code de l'honneur très développé et leur grande dévotion envers leur pays et leurs proches. Mais Amérique était assez fier de constater qu'ils ne s'entretuaient pas, malgré toutes ces différences.

L'américain croyait même avoir remarqué quelques marques de sympathie de la part de Japon ; peut-être se sentait-il redevable de l'aide qu'il lui apportait... Ainsi, Amérique rendait une nouvelle fois visite à l'insulaire ; la nation était probablement assise dans son jardin zen, une tasse de thé dans les mains, à regarder le ciel, les yeux pleins de pensées philosophiques. Du moins, c'était ce à quoi il s'attendait un entrant dans la maison qu'il trouva... sens dessus dessous. Croyant immédiatement qu'il était arrivé quelque chose au japonais, il l'appela, courant dans la maison ; ouvrant toutes les portes, inspectant toutes les pièces. Ne trouvant l'autre nation nulle part, il se rendit dans le jardin. Japon, dans un kimono à peine fermé, était allongé sur le dos et...

-253 licornes grimpent le mont Fuji. 254 licornes grimpent le mont Fuji. 255 licornes grimpent le mont Fuji. 25-... Oh ! Alfred ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-...

-...

-...

-...

-C'est une blague ?

-...

-Je veux mourir.

[... ... ...]

1968 : le Japon devient la 2nd puissance économique mondiale.

-ET BIIIM ! J'VOUS BAISE TOUS !

Les nations soupirèrent ; certaines avachies sur les tables, d'autres se massant les tempes.

-Je vais le tuer..., murmura Angleterre.

-T'es gentil, mais t'attends ton tour ; y'en a qui se sont déjà inscrits, grogna Écosse.

-VOUS AVEZ LES BOULES, HEIN ?! LE JAPON PREND LA TÊTE ! LE JAPON VOUS CRAME TOUS !

-Mais comment Amérique fait pour le supporter tout le temps ? S'interrogea France.

Japon, debout sur la table de réunion, continuait à hurler sa supériorité quand Amérique le rejoignit, l'attrapant pour le faire descendre tout en mettant une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

-Ça suffit ! Japon ! Arrête ! JAPON ! CALME-TOI !

Parvenant à dégager sa bouche -après avoir mordu la main d'Amérique- Japon reprit ses exclamations.

-TOI AUSSI ! PETIT CON D'AMÉRICAIN ! TOI AUSSI J'VAIS TE DÉPASSER ! TU ENTENDS ?! TOI AUSSI JE-...

Une poêle à frire s'abattit sur la tête du japonais qui s'effondra dans les bras de l'américain.

[... ... ...]

Avec les années 70, le Japon entra dans nouvelle phase.

Le boom Izanagi, avec sa croissance annuelle du PNB de 11,5 %, s'achevait.

-N-non ! Japon, ne fais pas ça ! Ça ne résoudra rien !

Le japonais, perché sur le toit de sa maison, avait braqué une arme sur sa tempe et pleurait.

-Je suis nul ! NUL ! La gloire ne dure qu'un temps ! Je vais tomber de tellement haut ! Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Jamais !

Tandis qu'Amérique tentait de résonner Japon, France téléphonait à Chine.

-Amène-toi ! Amène-toi ! Amène-toi !

Chine à l'autre bout du fil, hurlait lui aussi.

 _-Tu crois franchement que je n'ai que ça à faire ?! C'est Amérique qui devait s'en occuper ! Débrouillez-vous avec !_

France poussa un soupir de fin du monde, ignorant que le chinois avait déjà fait signe à Hong Kong de préparer leur voyage.

Finalement Angleterre, après s'être transformé en ange, certes à moitié à poil, mais avec des ailes, était parvenu dévier le canon de l'arme au moment où Japon pressait la détente ; évitant ainsi au japonais de se faire sauter la tête.

Chine arriva quelques heures plus tard, et Japon, que France était parvenu au prix de terribles efforts à faire se calmer, fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes à la seconde où il vit le chinois.

-Je suis un être abominable !

France rendit les armes et alla rejoindre Angleterre au bar le plus proche pour se soûler lui aussi. Amérique hésita, puis suivit l'autre occidental, laissant le japonais avec sa famille.

-Un horrible monstre ! Je n'aurais jamais dû exister ! Se lamenta Japon, en position fœtale dans un coin de la pièce.

L'instinct maternel de Chine revint au triple galop devant un Hong Kong dépité.

[... ... ...]

1988 marqua le début de la décennie perdue pour le Japon.

La Chine, quant à elle, avec ses réformes, s'offrait une croissance à deux chiffres.

Japon pleurait. Encore et toujours. Chine sautait partout, plumeau à la main. Comme il ne dormait plus, il avait des cernes titanesques sous les yeux, et s'efforçait de se fatiguer le plus possible -en faisant du sport et du ménage- pour avoir une chance de fermer l'œil. La maison du japonais était devenu un site touristique pour les autres nations qui venaient régulièrement assister au spectacle, guidées par Hong Kong. Amérique, France, Angleterre et Russie vivaient là presque en continu pour baby-sitter les deux asiatiques en s'efforçant de ne pas s'étriper les uns les autres. Mais un jour, Belgique et Suisse débarquèrent. Le suisse administra une dose pour mastodonte de tranquillisant au chinois tandis que la belge enfonçait dans la bouche du japonais plusieurs chocolats de chez elle.

Japon continua à gémir, presque silencieusement, en commençant à se gaver. Liechtenstein attendait dehors, à côté d'un camion rempli de boîtes de chocolats belges et suisses. Allemagne était au volant d'un camion glacière d'Häagen-Dazs au chocolat.

Belgique s'adressa alors aux quatre baby-sitters, en pointant Japon du doigt.

-Vous allez me lui faire faire une cure de chocolat ! J'arrive pas à croire que vous n'y ayez pas pensé ! Tout le monde sait que le chocolat est le meilleur anti-dépresseur au monde !

Elle montra Chine.

-Suisse va vous fournir seringues et calmants, mais ce n'est à utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité ! Et si un matin vous le trouvez lui aussi à pleurer, vous le fournissez aussi en chocolats !

Elle partit en fulminant. Angleterre crut même reconnaître un « les mecs sont tous des demeurés, de toute façon ».

[... ... ...]

En 2010, la Chine détrôna le Japon.

Chine se pavanait dans la maison du japonais que les occidentaux avaient déserté depuis longtemps. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir surgir Japon devant lui, armé d'une cuillère et d'un pot de glace au chocolat, habillé -comme il en avait pris l'habitude à cause du soft-power mangakesque- en maid. Le chinois déglutit difficilement. Il allait se faire bouffer, et il ne savait ce qui était le pire entre le propre et le figuré.


End file.
